User talk:That One Dino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shell of a Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 15:45, January 26, 2012 Your Favorite Movies... You say one of them is The Grudge. I was just wondering... you seen "Ju-On"? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) That's the original Japanese one, right? Or something like that? No, I haven't seen it, but I've heard of it. Is it any good? I've been interested in it for a while... "I'd like to play a game..." 16:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Korean version. 1000000 times scarier than the American version ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I may just search for it now! Thanks for the recommendation! <3 "I'd like to play a game..." 19:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh. I suggest you watch it tomorrow. Just so you can get plenty of sleep tonight. Trust me, you'll need it. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lols, I might just wait until I've stopped being scared of a few other things, first xD I'm a bit of a chickenshit, if you'll excuse my language. :P "I'd like to play a game..." 19:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The language? Really lol? I'm on a personal quest to swear more than any other person :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) xD I was more putting that up just because I didn't wanna end my post so early. It would've seemed like a waste of space xD "I'd like to play a game..." 19:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol waste of space? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yups. Wasted. Space. Pisses. Me. Off. XD "I'd like to play a game..." 19:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by wasted space? :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Normally it's posts/statuses/tweets that are just too short. It's like wasted space to me. "I'd like to play a game..." 19:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Posts on creepypasta wiki > Statuses and tweets. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) This statement is made of truth and rainbows. "I'd like to play a game..." 23:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC)